Extrait de la biographie du survivant
by S'Lia
Summary: Au cours de l'Ultime Bataille du Bien contre le Mal, Voldemort agonisant jette à Harry un dernier sort le transformant en… fantôme. Réponse au défi n1 d'Ombre et folie. Harry va-t-il réussir à réintégrer son corps? -Slash-
1. Default Chapter

**Extrait de la biographie du Survivant**

Par L.I.A.

* * *

----------------------------

Cette histoire est tirée de : « Biographie d'Harry Potter, par Ginny Weasley »

----------------------------

_Partie 1/2 _

Parmi les dates les plus importantes de la vie du célèbre _Survivant _et du monde sorcier.

Le 7 janvier.

Une date importante dans l'histoire !

Du moins, c'est ce que se dit Harry Potter en se levant ce matin-là.

Sibylle Trelawney n'avait pas prédit une vie longue et heureuse;

Crabe et Goyle n'avaient toujours pas apprit à se servir de leurs cerveaux;

Fudge n'était pas subitement devenu intelligent;

Ron Weasley ne s'était pas enfin déclaré à Hermione Granger faisant la joie des parieurs.

Non, le 7 janvier était le jours de la bataille finale avec un grand ''F''.

Le jours de la mort de Voldemort cette face de serpent qui prenait un malin plaisir à terroriser le monde sorcier. Enfin, il était pas tout à fait mort mais c'était tout comme vu comme c'était partit !

Tout avait était fait dans les règles de l'art. Voldemort avait défié Harry en écrivant sur le sol avec le sang de ses victimes ne supportant plus qu'un morveux prétende lui tenir tête. Le jeune sorcier ravi lui avait poliment répondu dans la gazette qu'il acceptait avec joie sa siii gentille invitation !

De plus, Harry avait été enchanté par la manière originale et si esthétique de le contacter !

Il en avait choqué plus d'un en prouvant qu'il possédait un vocabulaire très fleuris et varié quand il le souhaitait !

Il pleuvait. Un vrai déluge. A croire que ce bon vieux voldy l'avait fait exprès pour le faire enrager. S'il s'en sortait vivant il pourrait compter sur un bon rhume !

Et dire qu'il aurait pu faire comme les autres sorciers de son age étudiant à Poudlard.

Bûcher son devoir de potion comptant pour les Aspics à rendre pour le lendemain. Mais non, ce cher Voldemort avait décidé que le combat final aurait lieu _aujourd'hui._

Un jeudi. Comme s'ils en étaient à un jours près! Il n'aurait pas pu attendre le week-end !?

En plus, Harry était sur que Snape n'allait pas accepter l'excuse : « _je-n'ai-pas-pu-faire-mon-devoir-parce-que-le-grand-méchant-voldy-voulait-à-tous-prix-me-tuer_ ! »; quand il ne rendrait pas son devoir à temps.

A croire que Voldemort en plus de vouloir lui gâcher, voir ôter, la vie, avait décidé de lui faire rater ses Aspics en potion !

Bon, il se serait quand même planté de toute façon mais il adorait rêver ! C'est connu : Harry Potter est un grand rêveur !

Enfin bref, vous avez compris la situation, Potter faisait donc face au grand, au terrible, Seigneur des Ténèbres!

Seigneur des Ténèbres qui avait l'air enchanté par l'intérêt visible que portait le jeune sorcier au combat en cours. Voldemort ou pas, il avait quand même sa fierté.

Et quand un ados de 17 ans, en plein milieu d'un duel à mort, se tournait brusquement vers ses habituels supporters situés à une distance respectable- bah oui, un sort malencontreux est si vite partit !- pour demander si l'un d'entre eux n'auraient pas un chewing-gum, à la menthe de préférence, il avait bien le droit de péter un câble, non?

_Oh, mon boss me demande de raccourcir, je suis payée à la ligne…_

_Mais où va le monde si même ce qu'on écrit est contrôl ? Bon, bon, faut pas s'énerver comme ça, je me calme!_

_Maintenant que j'ai planté le décor, je peux commencer._

Sur la ''touche'' se tenaient Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, Tonks et Remus du côté des gentils se rongeant les sangs mais voulant avoir l'air le plus optimiste possible. En face, le clan des méchants mangemorts.

Ils n'avaient pas le droit d'intervenir et de toute façon personne ne le pouvait : un champs de force magique infranchissable entourait les deux adversaires.

Idée attentionnée de Potter.

Gentil petit Potter.

Crétin de Potter !

On sentait que le duel touchait à sa fin, et même si Harry n'en donnait parfois pas l'impression, il le prenait très au sérieux. Après un moment de « je-te-fais-mal-tu-me-fais-mal », le sorcier décida qu'il était largement temps d'en finir !

Refusant de s'abaisser à utiliser les _impardonnables, _il avait étudier un tout nouveau sortilège.

Il devait faire peur ainsi, déterminé, ou alors être totalement ridicule mais ça…

« Il est temps d'en finir, Potter.

- j'allais justement te le proposer Voldy. J'ai appris un sort rien que pour toi : _Quintus Vitae maritum ! »_

Un rayon violet fusa de sa baguette et transperça le seigneur des ténèbres en 5 points.

Aussitôt, Harry eut l'impression qu'on lui ôtait un grand poids des épaules.

Le monde pesait lourd l'air de rien !

Un corps reposant à terre.

Ca y est, il l'avait fait. C'était Voldemort qui disait bonjour au gazon miteux et détrempé. Il se tourna vers ses amis et sa dernière pensée fut « J'ai tué Voldemort », avant qu'un rayon ne le touche dans le dos et qu'il ne s'écroule.

Hum, il se sentait détendu…il flottait…brrr…un peu frisquet quand même.

_Froid._

Ca lui rappelait…

Draco.

_Flash-back :_

Harry n'était pas le seul à avoir changé, un certain blondinet des Serpentards avait lui aussi, changé. Il était toujours aussi…Serpentard ? Non, de ce côté-là toujours aussi casse-couilles. Seule petite différence de taille : il n'était pas devenu mangemort contrairement aux prédictions.

A ça ils avaient été surpris en l'apprenant, surtout que papa Malfoy n'avait pas piqué sa crise.

En plus, il ne s'était pas enlaidit en grandissant.

_Je confirme, lalala !_

Mais tous ces petits détails n'avaient en rien modifié leurs rapports. Non, on les voyait toujours s'hurler dessus ou se poursuit quand l'envie leur prenait. Cependant plus de duels ni bagarres.

On ne frappe pas un ami voyons.

Comment, vous n'étiez pas au courant du scandale et mystère de l'année ?

Potter et Malfoy faisant ami-ami.

Enfin, quand on voyait avec quelle énergie ils s'insultaient mutuellement…

Vrai qu'il y a de quoi se poser des questions. Le jours où ils étaient entrés dans la grande salle, bras-dessus, bras-dessous, mort de rire, Rogue avait du empêcher certains serpentard d'écrire à St Mangouste pour un abonnement.

La scène remontait au matin où il avait répondu à Voldy dans la gazette, alors qu'il se préparait.

Draco Malfoy avait surgit de nulle part et l'avait coincé dans un couloir désert entre une armure-très poussiéreuse d'ailleurs- et le mur.

Autant dire que le brun avait adoré se faire plaquer contre un mur, froid, l'empêchant de rejoindre sa cible initiale. Le petit déjeuner qui lui tendait les bras.

Le survivant s'était demandé un instant ce qui pouvait provoquer un tel comportement chez Draco qui le regardait dans les yeux sans parler.

Ha.

« Tu as lu la gazette ? »

Le blond se rapprocha dangereusement.

Bip. Bip ! Danger imminent !

Trop tard.

« Non, tu crois ? Tu te fous de ma gueule Potter _? ( Ouch, **Potter**…)_ Je croyais qu'on était ami et j'apprends par la gazette que tu vas te faire trucider !!

Hé, mais c'est qu'il lui hurlait dessus! Il voulait le rendre sourd ou quoi?

« Tu te prends pour qui Draco ? c'est MA vie ! Tu entends : ma vie ! Et je te signale que mon destin est de me faire _trucider _comme tu dis ! »

hé mais c'est qu'il se rapproche encore. Harry avait à présent une vue parfaite sur ce visage, délicat aux traits aristocratiques, de porcelaine. Leurs fronts se touchaient presque…

« Harry, as-tu jamais pensé que je pouvais _tenir_ à toi ? » Souffla le blond.

Maismaismais….il venait de l'embrasser, l !

Ses lèvres qui effleuraient les siennes….

Draco eut un sourire moqueur devant l'absence de réactions du pauvre Harry statufié et…

Tiens, il s'est barré.

_'Pourquoi est-ce que Draco m'a embrass ? Je croyait qu'il était…'_

« ha non, couché –toi ! » Marmonna Harry en rajustant sa robe. Dieu bénisse les robes amples.

Il l'avait dit que c'était trop près !

Mais ça ne lui disait toujours pas pourquoi Draco l'avait embrassé.

D'habitude quand on embrasse quelqu'un…

Non, c'est un Malfoy !

Mais il avait dit qu'il _tenait_ à lui !

Ho mon….dieu !

Et lui qui était restait sans réagir.

_Fin du Flash-back._

Intéressant moment avec Draco mais Harry ne savait toujours pas comment réagir. Après tout avec la guerre il avait eut autre chose à faire que de folâtrer. Celui-qui-a-survécut ne s'était d'ailleurs pas beaucoup amusé ces dernières années.

Pas du tout même.

Il avait perdu trois de ses meilleures années à cause d'un mégalomane congénitale à face de serpent !

S'il ne l'avait déjà tu

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa.

Ho, il se sentait léger !!

Blanc.

C'est Pompresh qui devait être contente de voir son patient préfér !

Il faudrait qu'il pense à carrément aménager ici !

« Haaaaa !!!!!!!!!Professeur Dumbledore !!!!!! »

Heu….Pourquoi l'infirmière venait-elle d'hurler et Ron de s'évanouir en le voyant ?

Le survivant-ou-l'aimant-à-ennuis- nota intérieurement de penser à signaler la couche impressionnante de poussière au sommet de l'armoire.

Minute.

Comment pouvait-il voir _sur _l'armoire? Et pourquoi voyait-il les autres de…_haut _?

Sa réponse au problème lui arriva bien vite lorsqu'il baissa les yeux.

Ses pieds étaient actuellement à un bon mètre du sol.

Rien d'anormal en somme.

Oui, surtout qu'Harry voyait _à travers_ ses pieds.

Le gryffondor se demanda brièvement si un fantôme pouvait s'évanouir. Car, aucun doute là-dessus.

Gris.

Transparent.

Flottant au dessus du sol ou plutôt de son corps : le célèbre Harry Potter s'était bien changé en fantôme.

………..

…………..

« BORDEL ! Qu'est-ce que je fous _au-dessus_ de MON corps ? »

Ron à peine éveillé venait de s'évanouir une seconde fois.

Pompresh, elle, n'était toujours pas sortie de l'état de choc dans lequel sa vue l'avait plongée.

Bon, apparemment, il ne pourrait rien tirer d'eux pour l'instant.

« Bonjour, Albus ! »

BOM.

C'est le _Albus_ ou son état cette fois-ci ?

Il allait finir par être vexé à la fin.

Calme. Zen. Calme. Tu n'as aucunes raisons de t'énerver. Calme-toi, Harry. Voilà, gentil Ryry. Tu es juste transformé en revenant pour une durée indéterminée et ton professeur de sortilèges s'amuse 

« C'est pas fini, oui ?! Vous allez arrêter un peu avec votre plume !?! »

Non mais c'est vrai quoi !

« Mr Potter, pouvez-vous passer à travers les murs ? » S'enquit McGonagall.

« Voyez-vous, je n'ai pas eut envie de tester ! » Répliqua Harry sarcastiquement. Complètement folle la vieille !! Mais pour l'instant, il était pas d'humeur.

Dumbledore intervint pur réclamer l'attention et se tourna vers Harry. On aurait dit qu'il avait vieillit de 20 ans ou alors qu'il avait l'air _heureux_ de ce qu'il arrivait à son protéger.

Le survivant avait du mal à choisir.

« On ne sait toujours pas comment te faire réintégrer ton corps ni qu'elle est la nature du sort qui t'a frappé……

Hermione m'a dit qu'il était violet.

-…En attendant évite de te faire remarquer…

Rien de plus facile ! un fantôme du survivant à côté de vous en cours : rien de plus normal !

-…je vais faire mon possible pour étouffer l'affaire…

Atterrit mon vieux, estimes-toi heureux si ça sort pas d'Angleterre !

Bon, c'est pas tous mais je vais faire un tour moi.

A suivre

Voilà, une petite review siouplé?

* * *


	2. partie 2

**Coucou, me voici avec la suite.**

**J'ai bien faillit ne pas la mettre car j'ai cru avoir fait la même fin que Dansloup, enfin, si jamais elle estime que c'est le cas, je modifirais ou enlèverais aussitôt le chap.!**

****

****

**

* * *

**

_Partie 2/2:_

Harry ruminait ses pensées bien sombres, il pouvait bien s'amuser à jouer son rôle de « survivant sans peurs » , ça ne changeait rien à la situation. Son esprit se baladait joyeusement hors de son corps, corps se trouvant à l'infirmerie et il y avait peu de chances de trouver une solution.

Le nouveau casper sourit désabusé, il pourrait toujours demander à rester au collège. Il aiderait Peeves ou lui ferait concurrence. Mais Harry regrettait quand même de ne pas avoir eut le temps d'essayer-_ insistons sur le essayer tellement il est dou_- de répondre à Draco. « Hum...Hum... » Ce toussotement poli lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un qu'il connaissait bien...

« Mr Potter, veuillez s'il vous plait sortir de mon cours. Vous...perturbez légèrement ma classe. »

°°°°°°

Premièrement : rendre visite à ce cher Dumbledore, puis à Ron et Hermione, éventuellement profiter de ses capacités pour semer la pagaille dans Poudlard. Et quelque part dans tous ça, trouver le courage d'aller voir le préfet de Serpentard, non pas Pansy. 

Enfin, avoir le courage de se montrer parce qu'Harry était passé sans le faire exprès- bien entendu- par le plafond de sa chambre. Sans y rester plus d'un quart de seconde, le temps que ses neurones restantes se reconnectent transmettent l'information.

Mais...

Peeves était en train de pendre un 1ère année par les pieds au plafond!

Le vaillant chevalier sans armure,- trop encombrant et puis sans corps il n'en voyait pas trop l'utilit vérifia d'abord-, vérifia d'abord l'emblème de la maison de la victime.

Ben oui, question de principe que voulez-vous. Gryffondor.

Ha non, ça, il avait pas le droit l'esprit frappeur!

"PEEVES !!!!!!Lâche-le de suite!!!!"

BOM!!

"Avec un peu plus de douceur la prochaine fois, merci."

Voilà comment le vainqueur de Voldemort se fit poursuivre dans les couloirs par un fantôme passablement rancunier, passant joyeusement à travers les murs.

" HARRY ?!

- Désolé Ginny, j'ai pas le temps, là!"

Il se demanda vaguement avec qui Ginny flirtait dans les couloirs mais pour l'instant, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter!  
  
Harry pila net devant la porte des toilettes des filles. Ouf, un peu plus et il passait à travers. Brrr...jusqu'ici, le sorcier avait miraculeusement réussit à l'éviter.

Ho, ho, non, Peeves ne ferait pas ça, il ne pouvait pas être si cruel!

" Peeves, fait pas ça... "  
  
_Merlin, il pensait **vraiment** que Peeves allait l'épargner? Quel naïf ! je le vois d'ici ouvrir la bouche pour hurler!_  
  
"Mimi !!! Harry Potter est là! "

Harry regarda avec Mimi Geignarde passer à travers la porte et sous la panique, il fit une chose qu'il avait évité de faire jusqu'ici.

Il sauta en l'air.

Comprenez-moi, sauter en l'air n'est pas vraiment dangereux sauf si on est un nouveau fantôme qui ne maîtrise pas tout à fait son état.

Ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

Harry passa comme une fusée dans le plafond et dans le suivant et il atterrit au milieu d'habits. Dans une...corbeille à linges sales?! La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit.

Le peignoir atterrit sur la fantomatique tête de Harry, qui se cacha un peu plus soigneusement derrière la corbeille à linge sale.

Harry entendit un bruit d'eau, la douche. Il était dans une salle de bain et quelqu'un allait se doucher. Le problème étant Mimi Geignarde, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de traverser un mur pour se trouver face à...un monstre!

Le courageux Harry Potter risqua un coup d'œil hors du panier à linges et son cerveau se déconnecta totalement de la réalité. Il oublia momentanément comment respirer- bon il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin- tant la vision qui s'imposait à ses yeux le captiva . Une personne était bien en train de se doucher sous ses yeux. Harry du se faire violence pour ne pas rejoindre illico cette sublime créature sous la douche. Ce n'était pas un professeur, mais un préfet de serpentard qu'il connaissait très bien pour tous dire. Et le brun se rappela qu'il n'était pas censé respirer dans son état. Draco avait fermé les yeux et la tête renversée dévoilant une gorge pâle, il n'avait rien d'un monstre. Le préfet se savonnait lentement le torse , assez alléchant sois dit en passant.

Le nouveau Casper se demanda brièvement pourquoi il ne lui avait pas sauté dessus quand il en avait eut l'occasion. Un quart de seconde avant de retraverser le mur en filant vers les appartements du directeur à toute allure.

"RENDEZ-MOI MON CORPS !!! De suite !!" Hurla-t-il. Harry s'interrompit les yeux écarquillés, non, il devait rêver.

C'était pas possible...

"Roooh, Albus !"

Caquètement suraigu qui raisonna et lui confirma que non, il ne rêvait pas.

_Eeerk, mon patron me signale que ce n'est pas un livre d'horreur alors je coupe,là, la scène. Berk!_

°°°°°°°

"Mon chéri !! Reviens! Harryyyy !!" 

Ce matin-là, les pensionnaires de Poudlard eurent la mauvaise surprise de voir pour la 1ère fois depuis des années, que Mimi Geignarde était sortie de ses toilettes. Une fois sûr que son pire cauchemar, il avait eut Voldemort, et maintenant un fantôme amoureux, aux basques, était-il maudit ?

Harry Potter s'extirpa du pauvre élève complètement gelé dans lequel il s'était caché.

"Désolé, gars!"

Puis il vit une robe violette et une barbe argentée passer devant lui virevoltant.

"Dumbledore !!!

- Harry ?

Ledit Harry se figea et se retourna. Doucement.

- Oh, salut Draco.

- ... Il a pas l'air trop choqué, ça va.

Heu...faudrait peut-être qu'il respire.

Où il va comme ça en courant?

Mais, Draco?

- Vieille bique de mes deux.... Je veux savoir ce que vous avez encore foutu!?!

Ouhh,c'est à Dumby qu'il parle?

- Hé Draco, je suis là tu sais!

Le gentil serpentard tressaillit mais ne lui lança même pas un regard.

Il allait finir par être vexé!

- Allons Mr Malfoy, calmez-vous.

- Me calmer? C'est un fantôme! F-A-N-T-O-M-E: FANTOME!!! Il est mort!!

- Heu pas exactement ne fait...

Cette fois-ci Harry eut toute l'attention du serpentard.

_Ne pas rougir, ne pas rougir..._se répétait Harry sous le regard d'acier dardé sur lui._Ne pas lui sauter dessus, ne pas lui sauter dessus..._  
  
- Et je peux savoir où est ton corps?

Brave petit, t'es un malin, tu as tous de suite compris.

- A l'infirmerie!

_Maiis attends-moi!! J'ai quelque chose à te dire,enfin si j'y arrive. Je devrais peut-être l'éloigner de mon corps avant,si jamais l'envie lui prenait de m'achever suite à ma déclaration..._

Le survivant, vainqueur de Voldemort, manqua de passer à travers le blond qui venait de se figer.  
  
_Froid...  
_  
Bon c'est vrai, il était un peu pâlot et avait l'air carrément mort sur le lit de l'infirmerie avec ces fichus draps blancs mais ce n'était pas une raison de faire une tête pareille.  
  
_Froid...  
_  
La main de Draco comme captivé par son corps abandonné s'approcha de son visage. Harry sentit un grand froid l'envahir et tenta de penser à autre chose.

- Draco, pourquoi...tu...euh...l'autre jours... Il avait l'air malin maintenant!

Mais que fabriquait le serpentard?

Il passait sa main sur ses lèvres ( à HP) qui se sentit prit d'un vertige.

- Tu veux dire...la voix du préfet était basse, Harry se sentit défaillir, l'autre s'approchait dangereusement de lui.

- ...Quand je t'ai embrassé?

Les lèvres de Draco se posèrent sur les siennes et Harry se sentit partir, pas très agréable comme sensation.

Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait le con?!

_Tiède, doux._ _Le froid était partit._

Il était allongé, quelque chose de tendre et chaud était posé sur ses lèvres. Harry frémit et ses propres lèvres s'entrouvrirent, il gémit lorsqu'une langue douce se faufila entre ses lèvres pour aller chercher la sienne.

On l'embrassait.

Et divinement bien en plus.

Harry gémit une nouvelle fois sous la savante torture et ouvrit les yeux. Deux lacs argents le fixaient intensément, Draco...

Le blondinet avait trouvé? une manière très originale de lui faire réintégrer son très cher corps!

Le serpentard rompit le baiser ignorant la moue d'Harry et lui baisa les lèvres tendrement.

- Pourquoi? Parce que je t'aime idiot!

- Draco...

Harry fondit comme de la neige au soleil face au sourire amoureux que lui donnait le blond et l'attira contre lui.

- Draco...Draco...Je t'aime...soufflèrent ses lèvres avant d'être à nouveau prisonnières.

Un coin de l'esprit d'Harry se jura de ne jamais retourner se balader dans les appartements de Dumbledore la nuit. Eeeerk.

_[Note de la narratrice: des années de recherches plus tards, on découvrit que l'action du serpentard et le retour du pourfandeur de la face de serpent dans son corps n'était qu'une étrange coïncidence! _

_Bizarrement, le chercheur qui annonça la nouvelle fut victime de farces pendant de longs mois etfinit par abandonner sa théorie...__]_

**Fin.**

* * *

****

**Note: Pour ceux qui aimerais lire la suite de cette fic, j'ai bien un ou deux autres chapitres en réserve, sortant du cadre du défis, mais sa publication dépendra de vous. **

**Je mets la suite ou pas?**

********

* * *

**°entame la danse de la joie° Wouaih!!J'ai eu des reviews!!!**

**Merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews!**

**Lysbeth - Beriawen: **Merci pour ta review! Me remercie pas pour la mienne tes fics sont géniales!

**_Pour ceux ou celles qui aiment le seigneur des anneaux, allez lire ses fics!!_**

**Syl2Sy**: Merci pour ta review!

**Genevieve Black:** Coucou, merci pour ta review, elle a bien eut l'effet voulu!!

**Darky:°**Vérifit qu'elle ne rêve pas° Je t'ai amusé? °contente!!!° Merci pour ta review!

**popov:** Merci pour ton p'tit mot.

****

**Je peux avoir une petite review quand même?**


End file.
